cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Lock
]] "Lock" ( Rokku) is a keyword, which refers to the action to change the state of a rear-guard to be a locked card, and introduced in Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion. In the anime, Lock is visually shown as two black rings collapsing onto the unit reverting it into card form and on the table, the face down card is shown to emit sparks when the player attempts to touch it, and at the end of the turn, all cards that were affected return to be face up automatically without making a turn. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Lock is shown as a red sphere engulfing the locked unit on the field. However, the Star-vaders' variation continue with two orbiting black rings around the lock. Despite this mechanic being relatively unique (as the only cards to use it outside of Link Joker are the Яeverse units), as well as requiring reminder text when it was first introduced, "Lock" itself is not considered to be Link Joker's keyword by Cardfight!! Vanguard G's definition. How it Works When a rear-guard is locked, it turns face down and remains face down on the circle it was locked on until the end of its owner's turn. A locked card loses all characteristics present on its face-up side, as well as other characteristics that it received before being locked. A locked card is not a rear-guard (and hence it is not a unit either, although it is still regarded as a card, specifically a "locked card"), and while it is locked, the circle where it is on is not regarded as a rear-guard circle, but as a "locked circle". A locked card has no standing or resting state by game mechanic, but physically, the player is free to choose the orientation to place their locked cards (being vertically the most common). Since a locked card is not a unit, it cannot be used to perform any action; it cannot attack, boost, intercept, use abilities, be used to pay costs, be moved to another circle or zone, or be retired by calling another unit over it. A locked can only be used by effects that explicitly affect a locked card or any cards in general. Including the locked circle, it can only used by effects that explicitly say "locked circle" or any "circle" in general. Unlock When a locked card will be turned face up, the action is known as "unlock" ( Anrokku). It means "turn the locked card face up in Stand state", which normally occurs at the beginning of the owner's end phase after it was locked. A locked card that is unlocked returns to being a rear-guard in the circle where it is located. However, the unlocked card is considered to be a different card than the original, and therefore, all effects that received card before it was locked disappear (For example, if the unit had to leave the field at the end of turn, this does not happen since it was locked). Also, the unlocked card is not considered as being placed on the circle, and so "placed on" effects are not activated. Starting from Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike, there are cards that can unlock with their effects, most notably Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors, who can unlock all of your locked cards with his Limit Break. This allows units to nullify the opponent's locking efforts or force them to relock units. G Trial Deck 5: Fateful Star Messiah introduced the first cards whose effects are activated when they are unlocked. Omega Lock "Omega Lock" ( Omega Rokku) is a special variation of lock introduced in Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth. When a locked card is affected by Omega Lock, during the owner's next turn, on his/her end phase, they cannot unlock that card. Said locked card will only be unlocked during the owner's next end phase after it is affected. However, locked cards affected by Omega Lock still can be unlocked normally or with effects during any phase in any turn, excluding the "next end phase" where they cannot be unlocked by anything. If a locked card is affected by Omega Lock multiple times in the same turn, it will not prolong the Omega Lock's duration of two turns. In the card text, Omega Lock is referred as "cannot be unlocked during the next end phase". In the anime, Omega Lock is depicted as "locking the locked card". Frequently Asked Questions #Question: If I have Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred as my vanguard and 1 of my 5 rear-guards has been locked, will my vanguard's power be 19000 or 21000 due to his Limit Break? Answer: 19000. Your locked cards do not exist as rear-guards on the field anymore. #Question: If my vanguard is Dragonic Overlord and my only rear-guard is an Embodiment of Armor, Bahr which will be locked, will my Dragonic Overlord gets Power-2000? Answer: Yes. It will be treated as though you have no rear-guards, meaning Dragonic Overlord will get power-2000. List of Cards 'Can Lock' Angel Feather *Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Яeverse" Aqua Force *Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" Dark Irregulars *Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse" Dimension Police *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha Granblue *Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" Great Nature *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Яeverse" Kagerō *Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse" *Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" Link Joker *Alter Ego Messiah *Alter Ego Neo Messiah *Arrester Messiah *Binding Heavy Star, Cluster Mine *Companion Star Star-vader, Photon *Cradle of the Stars, Stellar Maker *Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios *Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe *Death Star-vader, Demon Maxwell *Death Star-vader, Quintessence Dragon *Darkness that Lights Up Demise, Lacus Carina *Disorder Star-vader, Iron *Drill Monk of the Fierce Foot *Dunamis Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Bearing Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Trans-else Messiah *Gravity Collapse Dragon *Heavymaterial Dragon *Idolizing Deletor, Guim *Innocent Blade, Heartless *Juxtapose Deletor, Gaele *Knight of Entropy *Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf *Lady Battler of the Gravity Well *Lady Fencer of the Mass Transfer *Lady Gunner of the Neutron Star *Lightspeed Cheetah *Mixed Deletor, Keios *Nebula Dragon, Big Crunch Dragon *Nebula Dragon, Cyclic Dragon *Original Deletor, Egorg *Penetrate Deletor, Iggy *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium *Providential Child of Gravitational Collapse *Sacrifice Messiah *Schwarzschild Dragon *Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium *Shading Star-vader, Sulfur *Shockwave Star-vader, Dysprosium *Singularity Sniper *Spawn of the Spiral Nebula *Sprout Deletor, Luchi *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle *Star-vader, Blaster Joker *Star-vader, Chaosbringer *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon *Star-vader, Dark Zodiac *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn *Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon *Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon *Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon *Star-vader, Paradigm Shift Dragon *Star-vader, Robin Knight *Sunset Edge, Duskblade *Wings of Phenomenon, Wingmatter Murakumo *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" Narukami *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" Neo Nectar *Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" Nova Grappler *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse" Pale Moon *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" Royal Paladin *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" 'Can Omega Lock' Link Joker *Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios *Death Star-vader, Quintessence Dragon *Flash Gun Star-vader, Osmium *Genesis Dragon, Flageolet Messiah *Meteor Monk of the Force Foot *Nebula Dragon, Big Crunch Dragon *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios *Star-vader, Bravefang *Star-vader, Dark Zodiac *Star-vader, Heliopause Dragon *Star-vader, Volt Line 'Can Unlock' Cray Elemental *Earth Elemental, Pokkur Genesis *Goddess of Law, Justitia Gold Paladin *Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel *Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors Kagero *Seal Dragon, Georgette Link Joker *Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot *Cradle of the Stars, Stellar Maker *Genesis Beast, Destiny Guardian *Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Flageolet Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Trans-else Messiah *Lady Battler of the White Dwarf *Lady Searcher of Planetary Minerals *Lockbreaker, Riddle Biter Murakumo *Stealth Beast, Metamorfox Narukami *Gravity Bolt Dragon Royal Paladin *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse *Rotary Sage, Belk *Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon *Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon 'Can Put Cards as Locked' Link Joker *Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios (From the top deck) *Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe (From the hand) *Genesis Machine Deity, Altwilder (From the hand) *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon (From the top deck) *Star-vader, Mulepton (From the hand) Trivia *The kanji used for lock "呪縛" (Jubaku) can be translated as "Curse" or "Spell". *The kanji used for unlock "解呪" (Kaiju) can be translated as "Dispel" or "Disenchant". Gallery Locking Lock step 1.png|A unit is encircled by two black rings... Lock Step 2.png|...engulfed in a bright light... Lock step 3.png|...reduced to a card... Lock (2).png|...and being locked by two rings. G Lock 2.png G Lock 1.png G Lock 3.png|The unit is locked in a red/black sphere. Normal Unlock End Turn Unlock 1.png|A card turned face down by lock... End Turn Unlock 2.png|...unlocks at the end of turn. Unlocking by Effects Unlock Step 1.png|The lock is cut... Unlock Step 2.png|...the black ring is destroyed... Unlock Step 3.png|...and the unit is unlocked. G Unlock 1.png G Unlock 2.png G Unlock 3.png G Unlock 4.png Category:Card mechanics Category:Keyword Category:Skills